


Peter Parker Is A Mouthful

by MissMoochy



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man/Deadpool - Joe Kelly (Comics)
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Blow Jobs, Friends With Benefits, Hook-Up, M/M, POV Wade Wilson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 05:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29621592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissMoochy/pseuds/MissMoochy
Summary: Peter and Wade spice up their patrol with a bit of casual fun.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Peter Parker Is A Mouthful

Wade glanced around the warehouse, scanning the room for any signs of life. The room was vast and filled with crates. Nondescript, wooden boxes filled with most sinister shit — this wasn’t Wade’s first rodeo. Here he was, cooling his heels, trying to figure out how he was going to beat up a whole cartel of drug dealers.

He wished he had backup.

Nah, he wasn’t scared. What were these drug-smuggling turds gonna do to him that hadn’t been done to him already? He couldn’t die even if he wanted to. But yeah, some backup would be nice because… It would just be pleasant to have a bit of company.

“Sounding really pathetic, Wade,” he muttered to himself.

He knew his number one choice would be, to accompany him on this little mission.

As if he’d been summoned, he suddenly appeared in front of him. Zoomed down from the ceiling, right in front of Wade’s eyes.

* * *

“Hi, Wade!”

“Jesus!” Wade yelped, jumping backwards. Okay, yes, it was a yelp, not a manly grunt of surprise. But he wasn’t expecting for Spider-Man to rappel down, right in front of him. Spider-Man was suspended, upside down, hanging by a thread — literally. His legs were tangled up in one of his webs, whether intentionally or not — Wade didn’t know. A quick glance showed him that the end of the thread disappeared high above their bodies, in the rafters overhead.

“I should put a bell on you,” Wade muttered and Peter snickered. “What the fuck are you even doing here?”

“The same thing as you, I suppose,” Peter mused. Wade wondered how he was able to remain upside down without the blood rushing to his head. Maybe it was a Spidey thing. 

“Reconnaissance.”

“Reconnaissance? So, you’re also here to take these bastards down? Good to know.” He reached out, tugged experimentally on the silken rope of webbing. “Good to know.”

“Careful. You’ll get stuck.”

Wade whistled a few bars of _Stuck In The Middle With You,_ but his mind was elsewhere. “Remember when we took down that creepy cult? And afterwards, we got takeout?” 

Peter snorted, folding his arms. “You stole my fries.”

“Sharing is caring, Webs. Remember what happened next?”

“You threw your wrapper at my head. Then...you kissed me.”

“You had your mask rolled up. I could see your little, bitty nose. And your lips.”

That mouth. It had been beautiful. He’d known Spider-Man had a smart mouth, but he hadn’t known he’d had such a pretty one. Big, pink lips. Cocksucking lips, isn’t that what they call it? Positively pornographic. They were thick and pink — like they’d been pinched. He’d kissed them. Bitten them. Got them all nice and shiny and wet with his spit. And Peter had made sounds he’d never thought him capable of uttering. Happy memories.

It was worth a shot…?

“Could we… Do you think we could...?”

“What?” Peter said flatly, but he was leaning forward, interested. This was the game that they played. Wade pushed and Spider-Man let himself by bent (Giggity), pushed to the point where he succumbed to Wade’s requests. Peter always had to be the morally upright one, the guy who did the Correct Things. Never wavered, never was tempted by anything that wasn’t nice and neat and _clean._ But he liked Wade. That much was clear. Spider-Man was good at enforcing boundaries, he could speak for himself, he could throw a guy into a brick wall with one hand if they threatened him. He liked Wade pushing and pulling him and leading him around like he was a dog on a lead. And he wanted to be pushed right now.

“Maybe we could fool around… Like we did before.”

“We didn’t do that a lot,” Peter told him. “Just now and then.”

“Now and then, huh? But this moment, right here. It’s currently now. So, how about it?”

Peter sighed, and Wade decided he was probably pursing his lips right now. Purse them all you like, they’re still thick and pink and begging to wrap around Wade’s cock. His dick twitched in his pants. If Peter said no, Wade was going to scream. Or cry. Or maybe both.

“I...guess we could. But we got to be quick. And nothing messy. Last time, you went kablammo all over my back. I spent half the night scrubbing your jizz out of spandex. I was flattered but—”

“I’ll be quick,” he promised. “Can you, uh, let me see you? Whip it out?”

“Stop, you’re making me swoon,” Peter muttered, but he undid the catch on his pants and worked his flaccid dick out over the hem. If Wade was a petty guy, he would have been gratified to learn that Spider-Man was smaller than him. But truthfully, he loved Peter’s cock. Perfectly-shaped and beautifully smooth, so unlike Wade’s ravaged, ragged flesh. He rolled his mask up to his nose.

“Hang on.” Peter yanked on the webbing and he slid down a few inches. Now, his crotch was at about mouth-level. “Never say that I don’t do nice things for you.”

He leant in, and gently took him in his mouth. Peter was soft but he was soon coaxed to hardness by a firm tongue pressing on his shaft. His skin was so sensitive, sensation would ignite at the lightest touches. He sucked dreamily, squeezing Peter’s hips to hold him in place, just to hold him. Perfect, so fucking good. Gorgeous soft skin, he could wrap Peter around himself like some luxurious stole. 

Wade held him, digging his fingers into those fat, bouncy hips, his mouth bobbing on the boy’s sweet cock. He was going to get him to come, no matter what. Spurt in his mouth so he could swallow every drop his come. He sucked harder, hearing Peter groan in his mask. He smirked around the hard dick. Gotcha.

But Peter was still hanging down like a trapeze artist, and he’d had a good idea. Wade felt quick, clever fingers working on his belt, pulling his cock out. He let it happen, carried on sucking Peter’s cock. He hadn’t expected this but damned if he was going to look a gift horse in the mouth. Peter must have rolled his mask up because Wade soon felt soft lips pressing on the head of his dick. Big, plush lips and a wicked tongue lapping at the slit. He pushed his hips, made Peter take more of him inside. He liked it rough, needed teeth and a spasming gullet, something dirty and a bit wrong. Light touches left him bored, his skin was too deadened, the nerves were numb. But Peter knew that, he knew so much about Wade. So, he scraped teeth along him, sucked hard, painfully hard and Wade moaned, felt himself grow fucking rock-hard in Peter’s hot mouth. That long, slutty throat could take a pounding and besides, any time he treated Peter with kid gloves, Spidey reacted with hostility. So, he told himself he was doing the right thing when he shoved his cock down his throat. Peter spluttered wetly, but he soon accommodated Wade’s fat cock, his throat wrapping around it. 

He felt Peter buck forward and he tightened his hands on his hips. He sucked harder and finally felt something hot and wet fill his mouth. He swallowed, swished the mouthful around, tasted salt on his tongue. Just that, the knowledge that Spider-Man’s come was coating his teeth, it made him so turned on and he felt that familiar pressure in his groin. He was falling into it, slipping under, and he came in Peter’s mouth. Felt that thin, fragile throat swallow around him.

He let Peter’s soft dick slip out of his lips and he was even nice enough to tuck him back into his leggings. He adjusted himself and quickly yanked his mask back down. He knew Peter had seen glimpses of his face but...best to keep the full horror show under wraps.

The dazed, post-climax euphoria was quick to leave him. It jolted through his system and quickly burnt out. His mutant cells had a swift and brutal effect on any stimuli that challenged his homeostasis. He watched Peter leap down from his webbed bindings. He left the web hanging there.

“This cartel is supposed to be pretty ruthless. Might be better if we work together. Team up?” Peter offered, nudging him in the ribs. Wade beamed beneath his mask.


End file.
